


I Will Follow You Into the Dark

by FloingMachines



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloingMachines/pseuds/FloingMachines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song I Will Follow You Into the Dark by Death Cab for Cutie. It's short but [not so] sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Follow You Into the Dark

            In a small loft in Toronto were two women, one pale enough to pass for a ghost and the other watching the almost ghost with wide eyes. This happened every so often and they were never sure if it was the last time. They wouldn’t know for a long time yet.

            There were days when Cosima was better and days when she was worse and every day Delphine would be there and hold her hand and whisper sweet nothings in French.

            She promised worlds where they stole expensive wine bottles and bikes, worlds where everything was how it should be, and worlds where someday everything will work out and they’ll be together again.

            What really stuck with Cosima was the promise that she would follow her into the dark. It was the promise that Delphine would be there even after she died whether it was now or later. It hit home harder than a baseball hitting you square in the chest.

            So when Delphine continued to whisper these things to her and she clasped her hands she closed her eyes. Everything just kind of faded out and hearing these things, she exhaled once. She inhaled again and then she exhaled. And then she just didn’t anymore.

            She closed her eyes and let the world fade out with the promise that she would follow her into the dark.

 


End file.
